1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular operating device having an operating lever movably attached to a housing such as a steering column.
2. Background Art
An operating device for a vehicle includes an operating lever movably attached to a housing such as a steering column. The lever is movable relative to the steering column between an initial position and an operating position in order to effect a control operation such as turn signal activation.
A problem is that the lever may break off from the steering column during an accident. A broken lever must not uncontrollably fly through the passenger space of the vehicle as the lever would be a danger to passengers in the vehicle.
Such a lever may include electrical switching elements (e.g., rotating rings, buttons, etc.) on the end of the lever facing away from the steering column. In this case, a cable harness passes through the lever and is connected to the switching elements. The cable harness retains the lever in the event that the lever breaks off.